


marry me... h u h | a seunglix work that took a lot out of me

by Quinn_Possible



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Beware, Both of them, HYUNJIN USES NEOPRONOUNS, How Do I Tag, Lee Felix is a Panicked Gay (Stray Kids), M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Not Beta Read, OH MY FIRST AO3 WORK, Slice of Life, Weddings, all of them - Freeform, also written in 10 days, but with a proposal, chapter 4 has non descriptive domestic abuse, felix gets choked, felix just wants to be loved, god forbid they get deleted before i can save them, i gave up in chapter 3, i think, im in love with the way i described the wedding outfits, my works from wp will be here soon, no lol just joking, oh yeah i cant end for shite so bear with me, oh yeah this was written for ao3, or 5, seunglix bestfriends, seungmin just wants to finish his project, so yeah moved here teehee, stray kids bestfriends, there's like 7 curse words if this is mature ill cry, they wear a dress, u m, um, update every week, wait tagging is highkey fun, what does beta read mean, while i have a wp acc, wp sucks now, written way too early in the damn morning, xe/xem babes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinn_Possible/pseuds/Quinn_Possible
Summary: felix was always known as a "catch" but he didn't expect for so many people to be playing baseballorthe 5 times felix got proposed to and the 1 time he said yes(this is just slice of life written poorly by my 8 am self)
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	1. highschool heathens

**Author's Note:**

> hi u m this is my first ao3 writing so please bear with me. i don't own any of the characters and all of this is purely fictional. please don't sue me jay why pee oppar i get my first job this summer i cant handle debt. also if you read though my mess of tags, this gets updated every week because im a tease teehee. oh and tread lightly with chapter four, it gets dark but not really dark, you'll see later.

felix was the heartthrob of jyp highschool. it wasn’t because he was “untouchable”, it was quite the opposite. he was friends with almost everyone. he was a true social butterfly and a people person at heart. and if it really mattered, his star sign and mbti personality were correlating with that.

there were times where felix hated being held to a higher pedestal, but mostly it was all sweet times. he was able to have a lot of people to call his best friend and it truly felt amazing that people liked him for his true self.

the thing is that prom was rolling around the corner for sixteen year old felix, and he had yet to be asked. okay that was an exaggeration. felix had been asked out many times, but usually they were just side comments, and felix really wanted someone to go all out for him.

“i’m sure some guy will sweep you off of your feet and kiss you senseless, but now we have a project to finish.” oh yeah, another thing. felix’s gay, very much so. he didn’t have to worry about homophobia in his home nor did he have to worry about homophobia at his school. the person talking to him currently was one of his true best friends, kim seungmin.

seungmin was felix’s best friend since birth. they were only seven days apart and had went to school together for as long as they could remember. currently, they were doing a project on something felix didn’t understand and seungmin did.

“but minnie, i’m gay and tired and no ones going to love me and then i’m going to have to find love from ten thousand cats but im deadly allergic to cats and then im gong to die a miserable death of cat allergies.” felix whined as he threw himself across seungmin’s bed, fake sobbing into the comforter. seungmin scoffed, rambling about how felix was “literally the cutest boy and everyone wants him”.

felix sat back up and stared at the wall intensely. he was glaring now, a pout sat on his lips. after a few minutes, a smack landed on his thigh and had a groan escaping his lips. he whipped his head around, his hair messing up in the process, to focus his glare on seungmin.

“i’m not finishing this project myself, hurry up and get out of whatever hopeless romantic shit you’re in.” seungmin snorted at the end of the sentence, and felix just let out a whine before continuing to pretend like he understood whatever alien language was coming out of his best friend’s mouth.

the next day, felix trudged through his classes like any other day. math made no sense, people were complimenting his eye makeup and lunch was nearing and hanging over each student by the second. things started to ramp up by fourth period.

felix’s last morning class was upstairs, while seungmin’s class was definitely downstairs. so it confused, and amused felix when he saw said boy running into him, panting.

“there you are, fucking idiot ,how have you not noticed the commotion by your locker?” seungmin grumbled with no malice behind his words. felix giggled at the curse word before paying attention to the rest of the sentence.

“ive been up here for the past hour,” he stated, before continuing. “there’s commotion near my locker? why?” he asked and seungmin just sighed, shaking his head. his breathing had calmed down, but felix could clearly see that the boy was winded.

they both headed towards the stairwell leading downstairs. felix genuinely couldn't conjure up any logical reasons that there would be any drama going on near his locker. let alone anything that could cause seungmin to freak out like this.

oh boy, was felix so wrong to not think a little harder.

felix laid his eyes on the huge banner that read, “would you like to go to the prom with me? - kim seongoo” and it froze him in place. he couldn’t even pay attention to the pain in his back from seungmin crashing into him because of his shock. the banner was hung neatly on his locker and was definitely not there when he checked it when he got to school.

he knew who seongoo was. a very much straight guy, a jock. a himbo, if you must. pretty, stupid, hunky, and most definetly straight. which is why it shocked felix as much as it did.

the sixteen year old reached for the locker, taking the magnets of the side of the banner to take it off of his locker. that’s when music started playing, specifically “perfect” by ed sheeran. felix turned away from his locker, only to be met by none other than kim seongoo walking down the hallway, in some tuxedo getup that made felix flush a little.

seungoo’s muscles were present in the tight tuxedo. felix couldn't help but stare. seungoo was straight yes, but he also was hot. he had also heard things about seungoo liking some senior named jinra. that didn’t matter in the current moment, because the red hair boy (red, much like seungmin’s) had crossed the hall and finally looked at felix.

and as much as felix would like to say it was anything of romance, the look on seongoo’s face, it was nothing short of confusion. confusion that complimented felix’s own very well.

“who the fuck are you? why are you at jinra’s locker?” seungoo asked, the tone of his voice genuinely confused. felix could feel his ears heating up and he definitely did not miss the way seungmin snickered. the only thing felix could do without bursting into tears from embarrassment was smile and let out a small chuckle.

“jinra’s locker is one hundred twenty seven, this is one seventeen. my locker.” felix croaked out, his throat burning. a hand made its way on felix’s shoulder and felix didn’t even have to look to know that it was seungmin’s. felix cried later that day to seungmin, throwing himself across the bed in pure embarrassment.


	2. covovid cancellation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everything that happens here is after covid and in a world where things are under control. don't do the crap that was mention in here now, though, because that would be stupid. stay inside, wear your mask, get the vaccine (if possible), and please do not have a party. also, there is reference to smut and nudity, but nothing is describe in detail.

the virus was over. after three very miserably long years, it was over and felix’s birthday was coming up, specifically his twenty third birthday. twenty three years of living and felix wanted to spend this achievement milestone the way he couldn’t spend when he turned the legal drinking age. he wanted to spend his twenty third birthday the way he couldn’t spend his twentieth birthday. alcohol and regrets. oh, and most importantly, his friends!

“HYUNG, YOU’RE TURNING TWENTY THREE TOMORROW!!” this was the first thing that was yelled into his ear by his friend, jeongin, after he answered his call. he met jeongin online during quarantine, and only recently met him in person. jeongin was going to be one of his seven best friends that planned to come over to his house and throw a raging party of seven. these were the alcohol bringers, and there were about ten other people coming over that the other’s knew. 

the seven people included jeongin, chan, seungmin, jisung, changbin, hyunjin, and minho. changbin and hyunjin were dating, so felix made it very clear that he didn’t want to be cleaning any type of bodily fluids off of his bed or any other surfaces in his house. hyunjin and changbin had flushed at that, while the others cackled. felix was one hundred percent serious in his threats.

jeongin was staying with chan right now, having come all the way from busan and needing somewhere to stay in seoul. which makes sense as to why he was able to make this much noise at what felix could now read as two in the morning. chan never slept and jeongin was a ball of energy compared to other twenty two year olds his age. hyunjin lives in seoul as well, sharing an apartment with xyr boyfriend and jeongin complained about not wanting to “third wheel” or whatever. that just reinforced the theory of them messing around less than platonically, but it wasn’t felix’s business to meddle in. 

the party was in full swing now. he was in the kitchen, with an equally drunk seungmin hanging off of his shoulder, his glasses crooked on his face and his hair a mess. felix thought he looked cute. he was rambling about everything that felix had missed about him during the pandemic, especially his coming out. seungmin did come out back in 2021 and it was very unfortunate that the pandemic stopped felix from emotionally supporting him as much as the older wanted to.

felix could see jeongin latched onto chan’s neck from afar, but felix was also on his third vodka shot, right after downing many other types of alcohol, so he could be seeing things. he had been drinking all types of alcohol all night, starting from five p.m. to now, seven p.m., and it’s been slowly getting to his head. all in all, he has been able to choose a favourite category of alcohol. vodka, straight with no chaser because he’s a “big boy” as seungmin had put it.

felix was slowly regretting his decision to get as drunk as he was. it wasn’t fun as how the books he usually reads online describe it. every move he made was enough to jostle his insides and he felt like if he wasn’t careful with every movement he made, then he’d be spending at least an hour of his twenty third birthday hunched over one of the toilets in his house.

“you look really hot, right now, lix.” felix looked over to see a guy taller than him talking to him. seungmin made a noise as he was cut off, and felix felt bad for a total of five seconds before the guy’s looks took him aback and distracted him. the guy was way taller than him, with long-ish, brown, hair and puppy eyes. he was wearing a simple black outfit and had a kind smile, even though felix could clearly tell he was also drunk, maybe even more than felix himself.

the problem was felix didn’t know who this guy was. at all. he recognized him as one of minho’s friends, but he didn’t know his name.

that didn’t stop felix from blushing. even though he could blame that on the alcohol later.

“oh really? got a name to go with your looks, babe?” felix was shocked by his own flirting but the guy seemed to like it. seungmin was long forgotten in felix’s mind, the guy who felix now knew has “kim yeonho”, his hyung, older than him by two years, taking over his thought process. felix smiled at him, getting smirks in return. things got heated in the kitchen. they migrated to the the dance floor (also known as felix’s living room)

all in all, the night was heading in a direction felix was not opposed to. this was when felix knew he was going to lose his virginity. he was pulled to his bedroom, and in the back of his mind he knew he was doing exactly what he told hyunjin and changbin no to do. he also just couldn’t find it in himself to care as much as he should’ve.

at the end of their rendezvous, they were both tired and sore. felix significantly more than yeonho because everytime he moved or stretched he felt like his spine was being torn out of his back. even though the man was in more pain than he had ever been, he was tired and exhausted and needed the release sleep gave him. it was quite easy to reach the point of falling asleep and he was sure that yeonho was asleep as well.

he was surely mistaken when he heard a shocking question tumble out of yeonho’s mouth.

“marry me?” felix whipped his head around to see yeonho, in all of his naked glory, smiling down at him. felix was more sober than before, yeonho visibly not as much. the older had a soft aura around him, as if he didn’t ask for felix’s hand in marriage after two hours of knowing each other.

“haha what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shower me with love and dont catch covovid juseyo


	3. intricate imagination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really gave up with this chapter, so you can probably just forget this one even exist. also, i found out about what "beta read" is and it makes so much more sense now.

“will you marry me?”

felix was very much in a sticky situation. one of his best friends, kim seunghyeok, was proposing to him very much unprompted. okay so maybe it wasn’t that unprompted.

for context, felix knew that seunghyeok had a more than platonical liking towards him. ever the empath, felix never said anything. they weren’t in highschool anymore, so he didn’t want to cause any unnecessary drama that would upset anyone.

back to the current situation, felix looked down at the man who was on his knee. felix had to admit, out of all the rings he’s seen, this one had to be up there with the prettiest. the twenty four year old couldn’t help but feel a hint of guilt twang in his heart. he loved his friend, but he didn’t love him like that.

felix didn’t understand why he got into this situation more than not. three times might not seem a lot, but as felix never thought he would get proposed to in his life anyways, it was a lot to him.

felix gulped nervously, chuckling a little with no humor in his voice. “is this a joke, hyung?” he asked, really hoping that it was. the dread was piling up and one look into seunghyeok’s eyes almost made felix cry. 

seunghyeok chuckled, shaking his head. the older man stood up, disappointment lacing his tone when he started speaking.. 

“i knew you would say this. it was kinda out of nowhere.” he sighed, and felix was genuinely speechless. when did life get so complicated? why did his life get so complicated? 

the air was tense now and the look on seunghyeok’s face was something similar to a dejected puppy. felix went to say something, but seunghyeok just waved him off.

“i’m going to go now. talk to you later?” for some odd reason, felix felt like later was a euphemism for never. felix watched as seunghyeok collected his stuff. felic sensed the hesitation on him as he pocketed the ring.

seunghyeok turned around and stared at felix, before grabbing the ring again and placing it on the table. felix eyes never stopped following his movements, seunghyeok waved again, before leaving out the front door.

that made felix finally start moving, chasing after seunghyeok. when he got outside, felix saw that seunghyeok was almost to his car. felix ran to him, grabbing him by his arm and pulling him into a hug, not letting go. they were both crying now.

somehow, seunghyeok wiggled out of felix’s grasp. they were both standing, staring at each other. felix couldn’t find any words to console seunghyeok and that made him feel like such an asshole.

“i love you, lix” seunghyeok said, slowly backing away. felix nodded, a watery laugh falling out of his mouth. nothing was funny about this situation, oh no, not at all, but felix couldn’t harbor enough energy to figure his emotions out, so his fight or flight response hit. after the laugh, a small smile graced his face.

“i love you too, seung.” felix replied. he swears he heard a little “no you don’t” come from seunghyeok but when he went to retaliate, seunghyeok walked back to his car. 

seunghyeok got into his car and waved at felix, tears still falling down his face. he turned his car on then drove off, leaving felix in his front yard, speechless.

_ what just happened? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shower me with love even though this chapter sucks juseyo


	4. abrasive abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi okay, this is the chapter that has the the domestic abuse. it isn't as detailed, but still. huge trigger warning. tread lightly!

felix had been dating kim haguen for a few months before things got abusive. he wasn’t being physically abused, no hitting or anything, it was more mental and emotional. he was okay with it though because he loved haguen, he loved him a lot. it’s been a total of a year now since they got together and felix was having some sort of sick version of deja vu. felix felt like throwing up. felix was being proposed to.

“marry me.”

felix had heard this statement formed in a question many times throughout his twenty five, almost twenty six years of living, about three times more than he originally thought he would. this was the first time he felt like if he refused to say yes, in any way, that his life would be taken away from him.

“you know im not ready for that, gunnie, im only twenty five” felix stuttered, tears welling up in his eyes from fear. he also genuinely didn’t want to be married to someone like haguen. he wanted out.

anger flashed across haguen’s face before he went stoic. felix knew that he had put effort in the way he looked. his hair was curled, felix liked it like that and his piercings were out. it was a tactic to look less intimidating but felix had never been this terrified in his life. he didn’t know how to react to the emotionless look on his boyfriend’s face, even though all of his senses were telling him to make a very unplanned run for it. he couldn’t move.

hageun stood up from his place on the floor, still looking at felix. the movement seemed to snap felix out of his stupor and he quickly moved backwards, the back of his knees hitting the end of his couch. he grabbed his phone and quickly called seungmin.

seungmin had made felix put his number on speed dial for reasons unknown to him at the time. whatever reasons seungmin had, felix didn’t care. he pressed the number and discreetly threw his phone back on the couch so hageun wouldn’t see it.

the same hageun who now had his hands around his throat, yelling at felix, who was sobbing, choking from the lack of proper air intake. for someone who swore that they would never hit felix, he was very much harming felix. well, then again it wasn’t hitting. either way, felix was very much sure he was going to die.

“YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MY EVERYTHING!” haguen yelled, spitting in felix’s face. felix couldn’t tell if it was an accident, or if hageun just deliberately spit in his face, completely on purpose. even though the virus ended a total of three years ago, felix still wanted social distance to be practiced in this particular instance.

felix was sure he was going to die. while hageun had stopped choking the shit out of him, he was now punching felix. the punches had made felix lose balance beforehand and now he was on the floor. he could taste something metallic in his mouth and could feel the bruises on his face.

just as he was slowly losing consciousness, someone had bursted through the door and the heavy weight of haguen was suddenly off of felix. even without the constant streams of punches and kicks, felix knew that he was going to lose all consciousness from how weak he felt. before he knew it, felix’s body was relaxing in an odd way and his world faded to black

felix woke back up again in a hospital bed. he remembered everything that happened, could still taste the blood in his mouth and feel the blows being delivered to his fragile body. he remember somebody bursting in his apartment and haguen being thrown off of him. he just didn't remember who bursted in or how he got in this hospital.

felix opened his eyes to the harsh light in the room. it stung his eyes but it was nothing compared to the pain that his body was in. he tried to sit up, only to realize that his leg was raised on a platform and that it was also in a huge cast.

_ ah so it’s broken. great  _ felix thought.

“you’re awake” a voice sounded through. felix couldn’t see him but he definitely knew who the voice belonged to.

“yeah minnie, i am,” felix started, clearing his throat and trying to speak the rest of the sentence. his voice was hoarse from what he assumed was the lack of use. “how long was i out for?”

“about a week or so. give or take some.” felix wasn’t stupid. he knew that seungmin counted each hour that he was out, unresponsive in this hospital bed. felix also knew seungmin, and by the strain of his voice, felix knew that he wasn’t going to go into any details of how long he was waiting on those uncomfortable, plastic chairs.

felix asked for some water and requested for him to be able to sit up. the bed was raised and seungmin gave him some water. felix downed it in one go.

after felix got comfortable, he let out a sigh. if he was being truthful, he would say that he knew that something like this would’ve happened eventually. if it wasn’t the proposal it would’ve been something else that would’ve pissed haguen off.

felix was eventually brought out of his thoughts by sniffles. felix looked over to seungmin, worry filling his gaze.

“im so sorry, pixie.” seungmin airily said through his tears. felix just shook his head, reassuring him that none of this was his fault. it truly wasn’t. after a while, felix pieced together that it was seungmin who had saved him. he was anything but mad at him.

“stop apologizing, min. “ felix told him, reaching out his arms for the younger. seungmin rushed forwards and carefully placed himself in felix’s arms, he sobbed all over felix’s hospital gown, getting snot everywhere but felix genuinely could not care less. he just wanted to calm his best friend down.

somehow, the two end up in each other’s arms that night in the hospital. felix didn’t care much about the awkward way his arm was placed. or how seungmin’s chin was digging into his chest. he was comfortable nonetheless, sleeping in his best friend’s hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shower me with love juseyo

**Author's Note:**

> shower me with love juseyo


End file.
